Un jeu
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Spoils S10 - Destiel] Dean est parti, Cas se laisse mourir, parce que sans lui il n'est pas sur que ça vaille la peine de continuer. Jusqu'au moment où Dean revient...


**Titre :** Un jeu

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Destiel

 **Prompts :** J'ai pas vu le soleil depuis qu'il est parti.

Tu as l'air changé.

 **Note :** spoils saison 10

* * *

Depuis que Dean avait disparu, Cas dépérissait. A vue d'œil. C'était parce que la Grâce qu'il avait volée s'épuisait et ça le tuait, c'était surtout parce que Dean lui manquait. Le monde était devenu gris, moche, il ne sortait plus de son lit, il ne sortait plus du tout. Il n'avait plus vu le soleil depuis des jours, ni la pluie, ni rien d'autre.

Peut-être même qu'il attendait de mourir. Peut-être que la seule raison qu'il avait encore de vivre c'était Dean et que sans Dean il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il faisait là. Sam cherchait son frère, Cas savait que Sam n'abandonnerait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas retrouvé, il ne savait pas trop ce que Sam faisait pour ça, mais il avait dans l'idée que Sam n'utilisait pas toujours les méthodes douces. Et Cas ne savait pas s'il devait l'en empêcher, parce qu'il avait envie de retrouver Dean.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit Dean qui le retrouve.

Cas s'était endormi, épuisé. Epuisé parce qu'il n'était ni ange, ni humain et parce que ça le tuait, épuisé parce que ses pensés étaient toutes tournées vers Dean et qu'il n'arrêtait jamais d'y penser, sauf quand il s'endormait. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux, Dean était là. Dean était là et le regardait, et il souriait. Mais ce n'était pas le sourire de Dean, pas tout à fait. C'était plutôt un sourire ironique, froid, presque vicieux, et Cas le vit. Il vit la vraie forme de Dean, la vraie forme qui n'était pas Dean, pas tout à fait.

\- Oh Cas, tu ressembles… A un ange à qui on a prit ses ailes.

\- Et toi à un démon Dean.

\- Dis moi que je suis plus beau que les autres, non parce que tu as vu leur forme ? Qu'est ce qu'ils sont laids.

Dean s'était approché du lit, Cas aurait bien voulu se lever et l'assommer pour le ramener de force à Sam afin de régler ce fâcheux problème de transformation démoniaque, si c'était possible. Sauf que Cas n'avait même pas la force de se lever et Dean le savait.

\- Dean… Tu as changé… Tu es… Il faut que tu retrouves Sam.

\- Non. Je sais ce que Sam va faire si je rentre et j'ai pas envie.

\- Mais…

\- En revanche, maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, on va pouvoir jouer.

Cas fronça les sourcils, se recula sur son lit. Regretta d'avoir épuisé toute la Grâce qu'il avait, regretta de ne pas avoir la sienne.

\- Tu es presque translucide Cas, comme si tu t'éteignais.

Dean s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui, Cas trouva le moyen de se glisser à l'extérieur de celui-ci. Dean renifla amusé et le mata de haut en bas parce que Cas ne faisait pas gaffe à son peignoir qui était ouvert. Sans savoir pourquoi, il le referma.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Dean ?

\- Je commençais à m'ennuyer avec Crowley. Tu vois, il a l'air cool comme ça, mais finalement y a rien d'intéressant dans les jeux qu'il me propose.

\- Quel jeu ?

\- Oh tuer les démons qui l'ont trahis, ou lui donner un coup de mains pour quelques contrats. La routine démoniaque quoi.

\- Dean…

\- Du coup je me suis dis _« et si je retrouvais plutôt mon bon vieux pote Cas à la place »_ ? Et me voilà.

\- Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

Dean pointa son portable :

\- GPS.

Cas était en train de composer le numéro de Sam, mais Dean fut plus rapide et lui confisqua l'objet :

\- Non non Cas, on ne pourra pas s'amuser si tu appelles cet empêcheur de tourner en rond.

\- C'est ton frère.

\- Ouaip, je sais. Tu ne m'apprends rien.

\- Il saura quoi faire.

\- Je n'ai pas envie qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit, en fait ça me plait plutôt bien d'être un démon, Cas.

\- Tu n'es pas tout à fait toi-même Dean…

Dean haussa les épaules. Il était proche de Cas, Cas finit par se reculer encore. Dean avança en même temps. Jusqu'à ce que Cas se retrouve contre le mur. Dean devant lui.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Cas ? D'habitude ça ne te dérange pas de te tenir proche de moi. Je vais finir par me vexer.

Dean posa sa main contre le mur, à côté du visage de Cas. Cas aurait bien pu lui faire une prise pour le jeter au sol, s'il n'avait pas juste envie de se recoucher.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Dean ? Redemanda-t-il épuisé.

Dean approcha son visage de celui de Cas, louchant sur ses lèvres :

\- Dis moi Cas, quel effet je te fais ?

\- Tu es un démon Dean, alors…

\- Non. Je veux dire, qu'est ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

\- Pour le moment je voudrais juste trouver une solution pour te faire redevenir humain.

Dean passa son pouce sur sa joue :

\- J'ai d'abord envie de jouer avec toi. Si tu me laisses faire, j'appelle Sam et on règle tout ça.

\- Jouer comment ? Demanda Cas. Je n'ai pas de jeu ici et…

Dean eut un petit rire et défit la corde du peignoir de Cas pour glisser une de ses mains sur son torse :

\- Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de jeu Cas.

Cas regarda la main de Dean, puis ses yeux, puis sa main.

\- Tu veux avoir un rapport sexuel avec moi ?

Dean fit descendre sa main jusqu'à son ventre, avant qu'il puisse aller plus bas, Cas prenait sa main et l'arrêtait, utilisant ses dernières forces pour lui tordre le poignet. Dean se recula et Cas le relâcha, puis renoua le nœud de son peignoir.

\- C'est ce que tu veux Dean ?

Dean lui tourna le dos.

\- Je pensais que c'était ce que toi tu voulais. Mais je peux coucher avec n'importe qui. Toi t'es juste le plat de résistance.

\- Alors de quel jeu est-ce que tu parles ?

Cas voulait juste s'allonger là, dormir. Et pourtant il ne pouvait pas laisser Dean partir. Il était heureux de voir Dean et malheureux de voir Dean en même temps. A cause de ce que Dean était devenu.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai pleins d'idées en tête. T'enchaîner, te torturer, te chatouiller, t'embrasser.

\- D'accord, mais fais vite. Ensuite on appelle Sam.

\- Tu sais que c'est moins drôle si tu es d'accord aussi vite ?

\- Ce n'est pas drôle du tout Dean. Mais…

Sa tête tournait.

\- Mais…

Il voulait juste dormir.

\- Mais…

Cas ferma les yeux et tomba dans les bras de Dean.

xxx

Cas était sûr que Dean allait s'enfuir et que Cas ne pourrait pas le retrouver, et qu'il resterait un démon. Cette idée était affreuse. Ce qu'il y avait de plus affreux c'était qu'il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir le faire redevenir humain, il n'était pas sûr qu'il n'allait pas devoir le tuer. Mais quand Cas ouvrit les yeux, aussi épuisé que s'il n'avait pas dormi, Dean était là.

\- Bon je sais ce qu'il te manque, je suis allé le chercher Cas, parce que très franchement si tu n'as aucune force les jeux vont être moins drôle.

Dean tenait un flacon avec de la Grâce.

\- L'ange que j'ai buté n'a pas été ravi, mais bon, je lui ai expliqué que c'était pour un pote à moi.

Cas n'avait pas vraiment la force de refuser la Grâce et Dean lui donna. Le pouvoir revint, l'épuisement s'effaça. Pas la tristesse. Il se trouva assez fort pour se jeter sur Dean, mais Dean ne le laissa pas faire. Dean avait prévu que Cas veuille l'attaquer et enflamma le cercle d'huile autour de lui.

\- Ne bouge pas Cas !

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le faire. Le lit entier était entouré des flammes et Cas était coincé dans cet espace. Il pensait que Dean allait le laisser pourrir ici, il ne pensait pas que Dean resterait à le regarder.

\- Tu veux que j'appelle Sam non ?

\- Je peux aussi te forcer à le faire maintenant.

\- Enfermé dans ton cercle de flamme ? Ca m'étonnerait. Je peux aussi partir et tu ne me reverras plus.

\- Dean…

Dean entra dans le cercle :

\- Tente quoi que ce soit Cas et tu ne me reverras plus.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux.

Dean s'assit sur le lit et sortit des menottes de sa poche.

\- Jouer.

Cas regarda les menottes et Dean lui lança.

\- Accroche toi au lit.

Cas leva un sourcil, prit les menottes mais n'en fit rien.

\- Cas…

Dean s'approcha pour attacher lui-même Cas, mais Cas ne se laissa pas faire. Même sans tout son pouvoir, il restait plus fort que Dean en démon. Il attrapa ses poignets et l'accrocha lui au lit.

\- Maintenant j'appelle Sam. Dit-il en cherchant son portable.

Mais son portable était sur la table, derrière le cercle de feu. Il fouilla les poches de Dean qui lui sourit vicieusement, mais il n'avait pas son portable non plus. Cas soupira et regarda Dean. Les menottes étaient des menottes banales, et Dean pouvait bien les retirer mais il ne le faisait pas. C'était perturbant de le regarder, de voir ce qu'il était en ce moment même, de voir Dean et en même temps quelque chose d'autre, une forme vicieuse, noir, mauvaise, qui n'était pas lui. Pourtant l'âme de Dean était toujours là, à essayer de se débattre contre cette noirceur. Cas le savait, Dean ne voulait pas être un démon et Cas trouverait une solution pour le faire redevenir humain.

Le temps passait. Dean sifflotait.

\- On s'ennuie tu ne trouve pas ? Si au moins y avait de l'alcool.

Cas leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Sam est en train de te chercher tu sais ?

\- Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire ?

\- …

\- Je lui ai dis de pas me chercher, s'il a envie de perdre son temps, tant pis pour lui.

\- C'est ton frère.

\- Tu me l'as déjà dis ça. Mais tu sais quoi ? Pour moi ça ne signifie plus rien, il pourrait bien mourir, ça ne changerait rien.

\- Tu ne le penses pas vraiment.

\- Si. De toute façon Sam ne vaut pas mieux que moi. Je suis le démon et c'est lui le monstre.

\- Dean…

\- Tu sais ce qu'il a fait pour me retrouver ? Il a manipulé un homme pour qu'il vende son âme, afin de rencontrer un démon de la croisée des chemins, afin de le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'on lui dise où je me trouvais. Tu vois, c'est un sale type mon frère, Cas.

\- Alors pourquoi ça t'énerve autant si c'est ce que tu penses ?

\- Ca ne m'énerve pas. Je constate c'est tout.

Cas regarda Dean, il avait beau dire que ça ne l'énervait pas, il était évident que ça l'énervait. Sans doute parce qu'il n'aimait pas savoir que son frère faisait ça, surtout pour lui.

\- T'as pas changé sur tout Dean.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu penses toujours que t'en vaux pas la peine.

Dean arracha les menottes et se redressa :

\- Bon, on s'amuse moins là tu te trouves pas ?

Il sortit du piège de feu avant que Cas ne puisse l'arrêter.

\- Je me barre.

\- Non attends Dean…

\- Amuse toi bien, parce que t'es coincé là un bon bout de temps.

\- Dean…

Mais Dean était déjà en train de se diriger vers la porte.

\- Attends, attends, Dean. C'est d'accord, je vais faire ce que tu as dis.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu peux m'attacher, me torturer, me chatouiller et m'embrasser. Fit Cas.

\- Je veux surtout que tu te la fermes.

Cas ferma sa bouche, l'air un peu vexé. Dean revint, retraversa le cercle de feu et appuya sur le torse de Cas pour l'allonger :

\- Commençons par la fin, dit-il.

Et il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Cas se retrouva partagé. C'était Dean. C'était Dean mais c'était Dean en démon. Est-ce qu'il avait le droit de trouver ça bien et agréable même si c'était Dean en démon ? Parce que… C'était agréable. C'était même mieux que ça. Cas savait que dans le fond il en avait envie, mais il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point il en avait envie. Que ce soit Dean, ou Dean en démon, c'était juste un baiser. Un baiser.

Cas lui rendit, répondit. Presque violemment. Il embrassait un démon et il s'en foutait, parce que c'était Dean. Il avait pensé ne plus pouvoir chuter et il chutait encore plus et ça aussi il s'en foutait.

Dean se recula avec un rire moqueur.

\- On dirait bien que tu en avais envie finalement.

Cas ne trouva pas ça drôle.

\- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais non ? Appelle Sam.

\- Pas encore Cas. Il manque les chatouilles, la torture et toi attaché.

Cas marmonna :

\- Pour la torture c'est bon. Et tu m'as enfermé, c'est presque comme si tu m'avais attaché.

\- Mouais. Si tu le dis. Il reste quand même les chatouilles.

Dean sourit et glissa ses doigts sous le peignoir de Cas et ce qu'il faisait s'apparentait à tout sauf à des chatouilles. Cas repoussa sa main encore une fois :

\- Dean !

\- Je pensais que tu préférais ça aux chatouilles.

\- Je vais perdre patience !

\- Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Dean avec un sourire en coin.

Cas attrapa la chemise de Dean et le poussa de force sur le lit à son tour :

\- Je vais t'assommer et te ramener à Sam.

\- Tu ne peux pas, t'es emprisonné. Ricana Dean.

\- Alors je vais me contenter de t'assommer pour avoir la paix.

Dean était en train de jouer avec le nœud du peignoir de Cas et ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, il releva les yeux vers lui :

\- Hm ? M'assommer ?

Cas le regarda avec des yeux de glaces et Dean hausa les épaules.

Il posa ses mains sur le torse de Cas et le chatouilla. Cas n'eut aucune réaction :

\- Tu n'es pas chatouilleux. De toute évidence.

\- Maintenant tu appelles Sam.

\- J'ai pas fini de jouer.

\- Tu appelles Sam !

Dean soupira :

\- Pour qu'il me fasse redevenir humain ? Non merci.

\- Dean tu as dis que tu l'appellerais.

\- J'ai menti évidemment.

Dean essaya de se redresser mais Cas le repoussa encore sur le lit.

\- Tu l'appelles !

\- Ou sinon ? Ca y est je m'ennuie. Tu commences à devenir aussi chiant que Crowley.

Cas failli le frapper et se retint. Il tenait toujours Dean contre le lit et Dean le regardait avec son petit sourire ironique, et un petit air exaspéré en même temps. Il était énervant. Il était vraiment énervant et il avait recommencé à poser ses mains sur Cas de manière totalement provocatrice, juste pour l'enquiquiner. Cas attrapa ses mains et les maintins contre le lit à côté du visage de Dean.

\- Ouh ça m'excite ce que tu fais là Cas.

\- T'as fini de jouer ?

\- Non. J'ai jamais fini. C'est trop drôle de t'emmerder. Ca marche en plus. Tu sais même pas quoi faire. T'as peur de me frapper parce que tu vois Dean, t'as peur de me relâcher parce que tu sais que je peux me barrer, et tu peux même pas appeler Sam pour qu'il vienne régler le problème. T'es comme un con coincé sur ton lit avec moi, et tu manques vraiment d'imagination quand à tout ce qu'on pourrait faire maintenant.

Cas soupira et relâcha Dean.

\- Ben quoi ? C'est fini ?

\- Oui. Tu n'as qu'à partir Dean, Sam finira quand même par te retrouver, et je l'aiderai. On t'attrapera et on te fera redevenir humain.

Cas s'allongea sur le lit, lui tourna le dos. Dean ne bougea pas. Il resta assis quelques secondes sans rien faire, mais il ne partit pas. Il se pencha vers visage de Cas et embrassa son oreille, plusieurs fois. Sa tempe et sa joue. Cas secoua la tête pour qu'il arrête mais Dean vint poser ses doigts sous son menton pour le forcer à le regarder, Cas se débattit à peine. Dean l'embrassa à nouveau, sur la bouche. Cas le laissa faire, Cas répondit. Cas vint glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de Dean.

C'était un démon. C'était un ange et un démon. C'était tellement ironique.

Ca n'empêcha pas Cas de repousser Dean sur le lit pour se mettre sur lui, pour continuer à l'embrasser, pour l'empêcher de se reculer, de se défiler, de s'enfuir. Ca n'empêcha pas Dean d'appuyer sur sa nuque, sur son dos, le pousser à continuer. C'était un baiser intense, presque violent. Cas mordit les lèvres de Dean, Dean lui rendit bien en griffant sa nuque. C'était un mélange de frustration et d'envie, ce n'était plus un démon et ange, c'était Dean et Cas qui se voulaient, au moins physiquement. Ils ne firent pourtant rien de plus que s'embrasser.

Ce qui dura longtemps, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sentant épuisé. Cas avait récupéré de la Grâce, Dean était un démon. Le temps que l'huile s'épuise et que Cas se retrouve libre.

\- Maintenant je vais appeler Sam.

Dean essaya de l'en empêcher évidemment, mais Cas l'assomma cette fois-ci.

xxx

Sam vint chercher Dean, avec l'aide de Cas pour le surveiller, il réussit à le retransformer en humain au bunker. Même si le démon ne voulait pas redevenir humain, quand Dean revint il fut soulagé. En quelque sorte. Parce qu'avec l'humanité revint également la peine, la peur, la douleur. Le déni. Et Cas qui le regardait, attendant sa réaction. Dean roula des yeux. Qu'il soit un démon ou pas, il avait adoré l'embrasser, pire que tout, il avait eu envie de l'embrasser en fait, vraiment. Il se leva quand son frère le détacha et le remercia. Sam ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras, bien trop soulagé de revoir son grand frère. Dean lui rendit son étreinte. Content que Sam soit vivant, content qu'il soit là. Content qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de mal et surtout que lui-même ne l'ait pas blessé, parce qu'il aurait pu.

Puis Dean se tourna vers Cas. Cas qui le fixait sans savoir s'il devait sourire ou faire une gueule de chien battu, sans savoir s'il devait se tenir sur ses gardes. Dean s'avança vers lui simplement, sans s'arrêter, sans marquer de pause, il posa sa bouche sur celle de Cas. Sam ne fit pas de commentaire, Sam se dit que pour le moment il pouvait aller voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose à faire dans le bunker, ailleurs dans le bunker. Cas rendit son baiser à Dean, noua ses mains autour de lui.

\- Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un jeu, murmura-t-il quand Dean se recula.

\- Faut croire que non, répondit Dean. Faut croire que je te mentais pour ça aussi.

Cas lui sourit sincèrement et reposa quelques secondes sa bouche sur celle de Dean.

\- Mais quand même Cas, tu as embrassé un démon.

Cas l'embrassa encore avant de répondre :

\- Je t'ai embrassé toi Dean.

Dean haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire :

\- Vu comme ça.

Et ils continuèrent de s'embrasser. Bien plus doucement et tendrement qu'avant. Profitant. Ils règleraient les autres problèmes ensuite…

Fin.

L'autatrice : ça faisait des siècles que cette fic traînait sur mon ordinateur, il était un peu temps que je la poste. Et voilà. J'espère que ça vous aura plu. J'ai eu l'inspiration pour cette fic en écoutant _« Je cruel »_ de Renaud.


End file.
